Why?
by TeaCats
Summary: One shot. Aisha on why Elsword loves her. LKxEM. Tribute to EM 3rd job leaks. Read and review. Side story is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Really? Oh my El, Congrats Aisha!"

Ara was braiding Aisha's hair when she heard that her best friend is going to marry Elsword in couple of months.

"Thanks, Ara. But you know, there is something about that."

Ara raise her eyebrow "If it's about the cost of the wedding, the elgang will sure pay for it, trust me."

"No, not like that." Aisha shake her head. "It just, you know, why did he chose me?"

"Why did you ask something like that? you have been dating for 4 months, that's quite a long time. At least he had some gut, not like Chung. We've been dating for a year and he hasn't propose to me." Ara pout her mouth.

Aisha chuckle a bit "I'm sure he will. Anyway, what i mean is, I'm not graceful like Rena , i'm not strong like you or big sis Elesis, and i don't have the curves that many girls had in the Elgang. Heck, even Lu had curves when she transform to Demonio."

"Hey now, don't cut yourself short. You are better to him than anyone in here, i think. I'm sure he had a good reason, reason that can make you glad you are going to marry him." Ara tries to console her friend. "And hey, why didn't you ask Elesis? You are going to be her sister-in-law. You even already called her 'Big Sis' right? she will help you."

"I.. will consider that option, I think"

"Great! Also, your braid is done. I have to meet Chung after this. Remember Aisha, don't think about it." Ara waves her hand before left Aisha in her room, wondering when Chung will propose to her.  
 _"Dont think about it, eh? Maybe i should talk with big sis. it wouldn't hurt, right?"_

* * *

If there is something that Aisha knew about elesis, that is her soft side. The mighty Grand Master always show her soft side, especially if it's about her brother. Sometimes she see something cute and let out a squeal of delight.

But when she meet her this time, she doesn't expect this kind of side from her.

"Aww, you're so cute my little sister! Let me hug you more!"

Apparently, being crushed at her hand (she said it was a hug) and the Grand Master let out too many squeal of delight make her dizzy and confused.

"So what is it? Do you want to know about my brother? What kind of phobia he had? His most embarassing moment? His favorite cartoon show up until now?"

Yeah, this was unexpected.

"I.. just want to talk to my sister, i think"

Elesis shakes her head, noticing the denial. "No, i dont think so. Tell me more!"

"Well.. err.. "

"Its about the 'why he loves me' right?"

Aisha just shocked, she didnt expect her to guess it right.

Elesis just smiled. "See? I knew it. Sister intuition"

"But sis, really, i dont know. I feel like, i'm not good enough for him"

"Oh dear" Elesis start to comfort her. "You know what sweetie? Nearly all bride had those feelings."

Aisha just fidget her finger "So what must i do?"

"Ask him. He is the only one who knew the answer."

"B-but.."

"I also ask Ain about that. He told me that i was his rose, then he said all off the nice things to me. Then again, my dear, love is a strange feeling. Sometimes it doesn't need a reason, and the reason doesn't even matter."

Elesis pat her head. "Now, don't be afraid. Just ask him, then you will be happy that he chose you."

* * *

"Hi Aisha!"

It was dinner time, and only Aisha and Elsword in the dining room. Aisha decides to sit near him.

Normally, there will be a good bicker about Aisha wanted to make sure Elsword had a healthy meal and Elsword just ate the meat, leaving the vegetables untouched.

But not this time. And Elsword already noticed this.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Promise me first"

Elsword just scratch his head "Ok? I.. promise"

"You won't get mad at me?"

" Cut it out Aisha, what-"

"Promise me first!" Aisha suddenly scream at him.

"Okay, okay. I promise. Geez Aisha, what's wrong?"

Aisha looking to the floor, fidgeting her finger."Why..."

"Why?"

"Why do you love me?"

Elsword just sit in there, looking dumbfounded. Suddenly he laughs, understanding the situation.

But Aisha doesn't. "H-hey!"

"Oh my sweet angel" he ruffles her hair. "You were scared that if you ask this, i will broke our relationship. Chill Aisha, i wont left you".

"Can you answer it?"

"Hmm.. i don't know for real to be honest. But i think i love you because it's you Aisha. You are sweet, smart, powerful, and beautiful. But most of girls in here are like that too. There is a difference between them and you, and i don't have a real answer. It just.. it's you, my elemental master, my dear purple, that i love too much that I can't believe you love me back. There, happy?"

"Sob.."

Hearing her crying, Elsword instantly embrace her. "Oh El, did i say something wrong? I'm sorry! Stop crying please!"

"N-no.. sob.. it just.. i feel bad.. sob.. you really love me, and here i am, doubting you. I'm.. sob.. sorry, Elsword. You are my knight in shining armor.. i really love you"

Elsword pat her head. "I love you too, now stop crying please? You will ruin your beautiful face"

"I take it goes well?"

Aisha sips her tea "Yeah, thanks ara for the advice."

Ara just smile at her "that was a friend job. By the way, i have an announcement for everyone, but i will let you know first"

"Which is?"

Ara just raises her hand "I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations!"

"Oh and one thing". Ara leans her head to Aisha's ear. "The wedding will be held together with yours!"

"Wait, What?"

 **Fin**

* * *

Author's Note:

Holy moly, I finished this! Thanks for visiting and reading my crappy fic. I started this piece when i was preparing my final project for graduation. That was 3 months ago. Now that I'm already graduated, i had much more time. The problem is, my youtube page ocfers everything i need. So many memes, also the LoL world championship.

Feel free to leave a review. Constructive feedback is appreciated, but dont go too hard for me, because this is my first English fanfiction I've ever made.

Again, thank you for reading this, I'm sorry for my bad grammar. Shout out to my friends in Facebook, discord, that keep asking me to finish this piece. I'm planning to make the AraChung story that still relate to this story, but suzumebachi's AddEve comic inspired me.

Until next time,

Meowcha

Edit : Mistakes. Some of it are fixed, thanks to my beta-reader thingy, err.. what's his name again? Seigi No Mikata? Yeah. Shout out to him. Enjoy your day, people!


	2. Chapter 2

Chung is on a dilemma.

Currently, he is in relationship with Ara for a year.

And yet, he can't do it.

He can't ask her to be his bride.

And the problem is?

Eun.

Eun is the spectral fox, residing in Ara's hairpin. She saved Ara in the past, and so Ara is forced to make a contract with her.

And with that contract, she can freely posses Ara anytime she want.

At first, it was annoying. She always ruins the romantic moments. But she isn't a bad specter, and he isn't sure that she will accept him.

"Chung! What are you doing in balcony this early morning?"

His train of thought are interupted when he sees Ara walking towards him.

"Hello Ara, it's nothing. Well, kinda."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really."

She comes to his side, leaning her head to his shoulder. "Care to share it?"

 _"The problem is you, Ara"_

Shaking his head, Chung replies to her carefully, not wanting to make her mad. "Listen, it's.. kinda personal, so I can clear it by myself. Don't worry, it's not a big deal"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" he reassures her. "Say what, you need to go to Aisha, she's getting married remember?"

Ara suddenly jumps out. "Really? When? Why I didn't get an information about this? I'm gonna see her Chung, take care!"

And then she runs away, to Aisha's place.

 _"Now, what should I do?"_

"So what is it?"

"I need help"

Elsword and Chung are sitting in a nearby cafe when Chung decides to get some advice from his engaged friend.

"You need help to ask her?"

"Kinda." Chung sips his coffee. "How can you ask Aisha?"

"Simple." Elsword says. "Just told her I love her dearly, gave her a ring, done."

"So straight forward.."

"I think there's another thing that holds you to ask her."

"Is it too obvious?" Chung takes another sip. "It's Eun"

"What about her?"

Chung leans back on his chair. "Will she accepts me as her partner?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure about that. The only way to solve that is to questions Eun herself."

"I'm not doing that"

Elsword raises his eyebrow. "So?"

"I don't know. Eun isn't like Aisha, she can lashes out if something doesn't work in her favor. You've seen it in Velder right? When she unleash hell to Chloe, simply because the latter said she was a succubus. Or when we eat dinner, if she didn't get any meat, her eyes are flashing red."

"I.. already know that, in a hard way.." Elsword shivers, remembering that one day Eun slashed his arms because he ate the last piece of meat. Although after that she healed him, it wasn't a good memory.

"Because of that, I need to know if she accepts me or not."

"Trust issue, eh? I think it wasn't a problem"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you and Ara are together for a year, right? If that isn't what she wants, she should be attacking you in the first place."

"Yeah.." Chung sighs, still confused.

"Then again, that's just another pebble in the road. Or rock, cause this isn't that small problem. You won't stop only because of this right?"

"That's.."

"If you can't do this," Elsword grips his hand on Chung shoulder, looking serious. "Then you aren't worthy for her"

"Uhh.."

"Now go get her. I want you to do it today. So we can get married together".

"Wait, what?"

"It will save us some money, you know" Elsword grins. "We need a better mansion, Remember? Raven and Rena's child will be born soon"

"O.. kay?"

" Now go." Elsword pushes Chung to the exit. "Remember, It should be today! Or I will skin you alive!"

Aftrr asking several people, Chung finally finds Ara in the lake, not to far from the town.

"Hey"

"Hello." When she turns around to see him, he can see sadness in her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ara takes a flower and starts plucking its petals. "I just.. feel jealous to Aisha."

"About that.. Can I speak to Eun for awhile, Ara?"

"Sure, a moment please." Ara's hair turns to white and her pupils gone red, meaning Eun already on the control.

"Speak, child."

"Uhh.."

"You want to speak with me or what?" Eun barks. "I need my sleep right now."

"Wait!" Chung pleads. "Could you listen to me first?"

"Speak."

"Well.. uhh.. do you mind if I take Ara to become my bride?."

"Huh." Eun snorts. "Is that my problem? You should talk to Ara, not me."

"You have right to know. Ara is your contender right now, so if I marry her, is that also means that I get to marry you to?"

"Ah." Eun smiles. "Don't worry about that. I have already accept you. I also have feelings, you know? And I.. err.. kinda accept you as my mate."

Chung sees Eun's face, blushing red like roses. "So it's an 'Okay' ?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my El, so err.." he decides to kneel, a box on his hand. "Will you accept this, Ara? Eun?"

"Yes!" Ara says, with her high pitched tone.

"I will." Eun voice's follows, a bit deeper than Ara's.

"That is.. a lame confession."

"No worries!" Ara says energetically. "As long you love me, it's alright! Also, it just like your first confession, remember?"

"That's..."

" Now, when is the wedding?"

Chung takes a slight step back. "About that.."

"And that's what happens"

"So," Aisha recounts what just she heard. "You and I will have a same wedding date, in the same ceremony, and it's because my idiot fiance told Chung so?"

"Yep."

"That idiot!"

"But you love the idiot, right?" Ara teases Aisha.

"Well.."

Ara laughs, successfully make Aisha flustered. "You are so easy to tease, Aisha!"

"Shut up!"

"Look at your face! It's red like tomatoes!"

"Stop it!"

 **Fin**

Author's Note:

Thanks for visiting and reading my second fic. To be honest, it shouldn't go this way in the first place. But I forgot and thought, "Welp, this would do". So yeah, here it is. I knew it wasn't like the first fic, but I pictured Chung not bold, direct man like Elsword. And so, it turned out this way.

Feel free to leave a review. Constructive feedback is appreciated, but dont go too hard for me, because I'm still new at this.

Again, thank you for reading this, I'm sorry for my bad grammar. To clarify, this takes place when Aisha went to Elesis. Kinda like side story. Also, when typing this, I played Apink songs. They suit well for typing not-to-drama-ish romances, not like the first fic with Kenny G's songs. Check them out, i suggest, because they were pretty nice songs.

Until next time,

Meowcha


End file.
